The New Girl
by AnimeGurl4720
Summary: Ulrich Stern had just returned from summer break and met Japanese transfer student, Yumi Ishiyama. Shy and still getting used to things, Yumi gets to know Kadic Academy a little better. Will romance blossom with her and Ulrich? Read to find out! Mainly YxU/YxW, with some JxA. Odd's still a single-jingle, hehe.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I'm sorry to inform you all that I had deleted "My Mother, My Daughter". I had, like, ZERO ideas for the rest of that story. But I had been thinking about the French anime Code Lyoko for quite some time, so I will introduce my FIRST story for that series. But, maybe once I work my way up through this story, I'll get back to "My Mother, My Daughter". Again, I'm sincerely sorry for deleting that story. Hopefully this one makes up for it. All my fanfics for CL will be centered around my fave character, Yumi Ishiyama. This first story will be both Yumi and Ulrich's POV. There will be some JxA, and conflicts like YxW, and UxS. So, without further ado... Chapter 1 of "The New Girl". **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko. All rights go to their corp., MoonScoop. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New Friend **

* * *

**~ Ulrich's P.O.V. ~**

So, it's everyone's first day back from summer break at Kadic Academy. I can smell the scent of today's possible lunch in the lunchroom. Odd's favorite: spaghetti and meatballs. Well, him being Italian, it's no surprise. I can see Millie and Tamiya from a distance, and I figure they must be discussing a new issue of the Kadic news. I can see my friends, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita from the window seat of the bus. Odd motions for me to come over and I take some steps off the bus. But, lo and behold, before I can get to them, my worst nightmare appears. Sissi Delmas. The snobbiest girl I've ever met. Always trying to keep me away from my friends. She's such a pain. "Ulrich, dear!" she exclaimed. I roll my eyes. "Hi, Sissi," I sighed, irritated. "How was your break?" she asked in her annoyingly cheery voice. "Good," I said monotonously. _Even better because YOU weren't there, _I thought. "Listen, Sissi, I gotta go catch up with the others, but, I'll see you around, okay?" Sissi frowned slightly. "Oh... ok, then. Well, I'll save you a seat at lunch?" she offered. I shook my head. "Thanks, but no, thanks," I replied and walked away. I smiled as I approached my friends.

"Hey, Ulrich," Odd said, smiling as we bumped fists. "Hey, guys. How was everyone's summer?" "Excruciating," Odd replied, rolling his eyes. "Oh, yeah, forgot you had summer school, good buddy," I chuckled, and looked over at Aelita. "How was your summer?" She put her hands behind her back, and blushed slightly. "Well, my summer was... great, actually. I spent it... well... with... Jeremy's family." I looked over at Jeremy. "Really?" Jeremy nodded. "Well, c'mon, Ulrich, other than here, she doesn't really have anymore places to go when school's out," he reasoned. I nodded. "How was your summer, Ulrich?" Aelita asked. I shrugged. "It was alright. Went to the beach, chilled for a little, went to the movies; nothing new, really. Did you guys get your program cards for this semester?" "Yep," Odd replied, holding his up along with Jeremy and Aelita. I nodded. "I'm gonna go grab mine. See you guys in a bit," I said, making my way towards the main office.

* * *

I walk inside the main office, feeling somewhat nostalgic, despite that it had been only been three months since we left for break. I sighed contently, glad to be back. I go towards the reception desk. "Morning, Mrs. Nate," I said politely. "Welcome back, Ulrich. Did you have a good summer?" she asked smiling. I smiled back. "Yes, I did." She nodded. "Great. I'm guessing you're here to get this year's program card, right?" I nodded. "You guessed right." She smiled. "Coming right up; just give me a few minutes." "Cool," I replied. Mrs. Nate walked over to the cabinet containing all the students' programs. I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the desk and whistled casually. I walked over to the trophy case near the office front door. Right smack-dab in the middle of the case was Kadic's soccer team, winning first place at the National Soccer Competition. The engraving read: _Kadic Academy, France. 1st Place. _I smiled at the memory of that win, when the door opened.

A middle-aged woman walked in with a teenage girl with raven black hair, who must have been her daughter. She wore a black turtleneck, darker black jeans, and gray-black sneaker boots.

"Mom, my stomach..." the girl complained. "It's normal to get butterflies the first day at a new school, in a new country, Yumi." her mother reassured, and gently caressed her daughter's cheek, and kissed her forehead. "You'll do great; I know you will. And whether you want to stay in the dorms or come home every day after school is completely up to you. I'll leave you to get your program card. Call me if you decide what to do, okay?" The girl who was called Yumi nodded. "I love you, Mom," she said as she hugged her mother. "I love you, too, honey." her mother replied as she left. Yumi took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Here's your program for this year, Ulrich," Mrs. Nate said. "Hope your classes are good this year," she said smiling. I nodded. "Me, too." Mrs. Nate then turned her attention to Yumi. "How can I help you, sweetheart?" Yumi smiled shyly. "Um, my name's Yumi Ishiyama. My father called about me transferring here, and sent in my transcript," she clarified. Mrs. Nate nodded. "Ah, yes, Ms. Ishiyama. Right, I got your transcript. Let me go get your program card," she said as she went over to the cabinet.

At first it was an awkward silence. I didn't even notice I was staring at her for a second. Until she looked over at me. I spoke up. "Uh... so... you're new here...?" Yumi blushed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here from Japan," she replied. I held out my hand. "Ulrich Stern. Welcome to Kadic, Yumi," I said smiling. Yumi took my hand softly and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Ulrich," she said. "When did you move here from Japan?" I asked. "About two months ago," Yumi replied.

"What made you wanna transfer here...?" Yumi shrugged. "My father said that this seemed like a pretty good school, and my mother was hoping I'd make some friends; I'm... not exactly the best at that..." she said looking down, embarrassed. I chuckled. "Well, wait till you see _my _friends; they're a blast." Yumi smiled and looked over at the trophy case.

"Looks like this school's sports program is pretty good," she complimented.

I nodded. "Yeah, our soccer team is pretty much... undefeated," I said, shrugging. Yumi nodded.

I spoke up. "Hey, Yumi...?" She looked at me. "Yeah?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Would you mind... if I... showed you around? Gave you a little tour of Kadic...?" Yumi smiled. "I'd love that."

* * *

We made our way over to Odd, Aelita and Jeremy. "Yo, Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed. I waved to them, and held up my program card. "Hey, guys. Got my card." "New friend?" Aelita asked, referring to Yumi. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. Yumi, these three are my best friends. Introduce yourselves, guys." Aelita was the first to step up.

"Aelita Schaeffer."

"Odd Della Robbia."

"Jeremy Belpois."

Yumi smiled shyly. "Yumi Ishiyama. I had just transferred here from Japan."

Aelita smiled. "Welcome to Kadic, Yumi."

"Have you decided if you're gonna bunk here?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi nodded. "Yes, but... I don't know what room, exactly."

"You can bunk in with me," Aelita offered. "I'm sure Jim won't mind."

"Jim?" Yumi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He's the D.A.: Dorm Advisor," Odd clarified. "Ah," Yumi said, nodding.

"So, you're from Japan?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi nodded. "Born and raised."

Odd went wide-eyed. "Wow, I heard Japan is, like, the source of all things anime, and manga. Do you know Jackie Chan?!" he asked. Yumi giggled. "First of all, yes, Japan is pretty well-known for its anime and manga, but secondly, I, unfortunately, have not met Jackie Chan because... well..." Jeremy interrupted and nudged Odd. "Odd, get your facts straight; he's Chinese." Odd blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh... heh. My bad." I laughed along with the others, and looked over at Yumi. _She's really cool, I gotta admit. I know we're gonna get along just fine, _I thought, as I looked around me, breathing in the fresh air. _Man, it feels great to be back. _


End file.
